One More Lie
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: One little lie, not intended to hurt anyone leads to another as an old enemy returns to do what he meant to do.But truth is the only thing that can keep them from being destroyed, and Sora finds herself in an indestructible web of deceit.


**I do not own the songs, characters, or the plotlines mentioned used. They are property of their respected authors and creators. I have Tripenguinman's permission to use the events he depicted. **

ONE MORE LIE

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

The little bitch, she went and told; a lie

And now she will never tell another; a lie

The little bitch she went and told; a lie

Never fucking lie to me

-_The Game _by Disturbed

* * *

PROLOGUE

There's no explaining my situation

Now, why does this shit keep happenin' to me?

-_The Curse_ by Disturbed

Tai opened his eyes slowly and then closed them. No matter where he was, he didn't care. Let's see. Something warm holding on to my arm. Sora. No she is not nude. Gatamon and Agumon were cuddled at the foot of the bed. Always nude. Everything was up to date, and the same. He rolled over, away from Sora, and looked over the side of the bed, wearily. It was surprising that they were sleeping in the same bed and not even going out. No they hadn't slept with each other. But this wasn't normal behavior for two teenagers. But then again, why not? They were friends. And they had happened to be sitting on the bed, talking and fallen asleep together. Simple as that.

As for Agumon and Gatamon, he couldn't be sure. They were pressed closely together and their lips looked as though they'd slide from one another since being connected. He smiled a little as he looked down at the little guys. They were cute, even though he felt protective of his friend, his soul companion; Agumon.

Sora moaned in her sleep and inhaled deeply. She was waking up. A pang of anxiety met his stomach as he thought what she might think about him. He felt her stretch and he could feel her eyes open on to him. She jumped up with a shout, and he turned over quickly, preparing to act innocent.

"Oh… Tai…" She murmured, breathing hard. "I… uh… thought for a moment…"

"No." He said with a coy smile. "Nothing happened."

"Good."

"You're making me feel bad, Sora." He joked.

"Shut up." She said, giving him a playful push.

"Can you guys get a room?" Agumon asked, his eyes still closed. Even though it was a crude gesture there was humor in his voice. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Wait 'till I tell Kari about you, Gatamon." Tai joked, sitting up.

Her eyes shot open and she looked over at him. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." He said, walking into the living room and leaving the door only a crack behind him. He heard Sora get up and follow. He sat down on the couch and grabbed the TV remote but as Sora approached, she stepped in front of him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He said, dropping the remote beside him and laying back. "What's on your mind?"

"Well…" She said, her cheeks were a little flushed. "Let me put it this way."

She leaned to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was held for a few seconds but it felt intensely amazing for Tai.

* * *

Sora stepped outside, leaving Tai behind on the couch, asleep. She had the pangs of guilt in her stomach, for Matt and for Tai. The Matt emotion was a normal one. She didn't feel right kissing anyone but Matt. The Tai emotion… that he… well… Matt approached her before she could complete the thought.

"Did it work?" He asked.

She sighed then, gave a humorless smile. "Like a charm."

"Good." He said pulling her close and kissing her.

Despite the fact that she loved this, she back away a little. Undaunted, Matt went on to kiss her neck.

"Matt," She said. "How long do I have to trick Tai?"

"Just until I finish my business with Agumon. Tai will be okay."

"No he won't." She said, her anger rising a little. "He'll be hurt. He always loved me."

"We'll just let him down easy. Anything, he's a strong kid."

"It still feels wrong." She murmured. "What if he gets, you know, physically hurt?"

Matt pulled away from her neck to look sternly at her. "He won't. I told you, everything will run smoothly as long as you distract him and then everything will be alright."

"But-…"

"Dia isn't going to hurt Tai. We made a deal, and as long as we stick with our end of it and he sticks with his, nothing will go wrong."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Then Agumon and the others blast him back to hell." Matt shrugged.

"But you remember the power it took to defeat him last time." She said, remembering the whole computer virus incident.

"But we beat him. I know we'll be bringing him close to Tai." Matt said, looking down for a minute. "But I love Tai like a brother. I don't want you to have to do this to him, but he has to be done. For everyone's benefit."

"I still feel guilty…" She murmured, almost whimpered.

"Everything will be fine." He repeated and kissed her. This time she melted into it, as well as his arms.

* * *

Email found in two Digi-destined's computers. When translated:

Hello Digi-destined.

Since last, we met, you thought me dead. But thankfully, I am not. I have learned from my expirences with you and I hope to meet you within the next few days. Espically you, Tai. I remember you fondly.

-Dia


End file.
